Hades Own Messenger
by CosmicHorse
Summary: The sister of the traitor, Ephialtes, joins forces with the 300 Spartans in an attempt to bring honor to their father's name. Dilios/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hades Own Messenger

Start: 6/16/2012 Finish: 00/00/0000

Summary: The sister of the traitor, Ephialtes, joins forces with the 300 Spartans in an attempt to bring honor to their father's name. Dilios/OC

[Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a 300 fic for a while but lost the drive before I ever could really get the thunder rolling or plot line together. Now, I do... sorta... Happy trails! ~ Cosmic Horse]

Chapter 1

As the king of Sparta, King Leonidas, began to descended from the mountain after speaking to Ephialtes, a smaller figure joined the disfigured man. "My king." Leonidas heard a soft voice call from behind him.

He turned to see a woman standing against the sun. Her wild black hair whipped violently in the wind and her tattered clothing hung against her slight frame. He noted her strong, defiant posture as well as her missing left arm. "Who are you?" the king asked.

She moved towards him with a cat like grace. She came close to him and gave a low bow. "My lord, you have rejected my brother, but I offer my services. Allow me to follow you and your noble men and kill the wounded Persian scum, offer water for the dying Spartan warriors, and tend to your men's wounds. Perhaps, I may be able to restore some honor to my father's name." she said, not moving from her bow.

"Your name?" he asked, taking the end of his spear to make her look up at him.

"My name is Eavan, my king." She said, meeting his eyes for a fleeting moment before casting them to the ground.

"Your arm?" he asked, removing his spear.

"Born without it." Eavan replied.

He nodded. "Rise Eavan." He said and the woman rose, avoiding his eyes, but not bowing her head. "How can a woman such as yourself, even think of what you have offered?" he questioned.

"My lord, I only wish to serve." She replied. "You have offered my brother the exact same thing as I have just offered. Please, let me do this."

Leonidas paused for a moment and smiled slightly. He held out his spear to her. "Show me your thrust." He said.

She held the spear as if it were made of gold. Suddenly, she thrust the spear to the side, with even more power than her brother had displayed. She then whipped around and slammed the head of her imaginary opponent with the end of the spear before whirling it back, offering it to Leonidas. "Not bad." He said, taking the spear from her.

"My brother taught me while my father was training him." Eavan explained, rolling her shoulder.

Leonidas looked her over once more and nodded again. "Follow me." He said, before continuing down the mountain.

Reaching the Spartan hold in Hell's Gate, all eyes were on Eavan. "Spartans!" Leonidas shouted, making all eyes focus solely on him. "We have been graced. The gods have sent us Eavan." He continued, pointing his spear to the one armed woman. "Treat her as a gift."

The Spartans gave their war cry before carrying on with their camp making. "Dilios," Leonidas said, making the blonde Sparta come to him. "See that Eavan is given a spear."

He nodded as the king moved off, leaving him with Eavan. He looked her over once before fetching her a spear. As he handed it to her, their fingers brushed. He then went off to help build the wall. Eavan held the spear straight, looking down to the head. Wanting to see beyond the gates, Eavan began walking to the entrance. A Persian emissary approached the wall, demanding the leader. A rather handsome man retorted crudely, making the emissary raise his whip. The man then lunged himself at the emissary, hacking off his arm. There was a short conversation before the warriors cut down all the Persians.

Once the walls were finished, the men returned for a bit of down time. Dilios noticed that Eavan was perched high up on the side of the sheer canyon. Her hair whipped in the wind and she had her arm draped over her bent right knee, spear still in hand. She was gazing off into the horizon, her grey eyes soft and calm. Suddenly, as if she could feel him looking at her, she looked down at him. Standing, Eavan began to scale down the side from her perch. She nodded in greeting. "How did you get up there?" Dilios asked.

"It was much harder getting down than getting up." She replied, giving him a smile. "I used to hunt mountain goats for wool and meat. You get good at scaling mountains to get to them. You get even better to escape their natural predators."

Leaning her spear against the pocket of her shoulder, she reached into her dirty dress, pulling up a handmade necklace of feline and canine teeth. "Really good." She said, smiling again.

Then the ground began to shake. "Earthquake." Dilios said, but Eavan's eyes grew wide.

"No... It is not the earth who trembles." She said, looking towards the entry of the canyon.

"Battle stations!" they heard Leonidas call.

Dilios turned sharply and went to his king. He took his place in the phalanx but could not help himself as he looked back for Eavan. She was nowhere in sight. But then the battle was raging closer to him and his attentions turned to fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The battle was won. As the Spartans gathered at the end of the battle, one noticed that a Persian soldier was still standing. "Persian." He shouted and many men, including Dilios rushed towards him.

Before they could get much closer, a roar was heard from on high and Eavan dropped, seemingly from the sky and rammed her spear through the head of the Persian until it punctured the ground. She landed on his body before pulling the spear back trough the body, spraying blood everywhere. Her grey eyes were like stones as she gazed towards the Spartans.

Then, the Persian cavalry was galloping upon them. They formed a spear shaped phalanx to reverse funnel the charging horses. As the Persian riders descended upon them, the Spartan warriors tore them from their mounts with their spears. The horses that had not been killed in the fight carried on galloping. One, a large black stallion with a flowing mane and tail of black darkness, had been speared, continued galloping past the line, taking the spear with him. Eavan saw the stallion running in sheer terror. She leapt in front of the horse, making the great animal come up short, rearing and striking at the Air. "Steady great one." Eavan cooed at the horse.

She gently held out her hand and the stallion pressed his wide forehead against it. Looking at the spear, she stroked the great neck and took the shaft firmly. With a quick backward thrust, Eavan tore the spear from the horse's side. The horse gave a scream of pain and a violent shudder. Yet, he stood stone still. "I shall call you Lithos, for like a stone, you do not admit your pain." Eavan said, looking over the deep puncture wound.

The Spartans finished off the Persian cavalry and headed back to hells gate. Dilios saw Eavan walking among the fallen Persian soldiers, spear in hand, and stab the fallen yet not dead. Off her armless shoulder was a large black horse, wearing a calm look on his face. "Surely, she is a gift from the gods. Hades own messenger," a Spartan said upon seeing Eavan ending Persian lives. "She even has a steed of darkness."

Then, a warrior entered the gates, bearing a wounded Spartan. Eavan looked up from her duty and saw the wounded man. Threading her spear under the horse's saddle, she grabbed a small bag and water jar. She walked fast over the dead Persian bodies to the wounded man. Seeing his lacerated chest flesh, she said, "Lay him down."

The man was lowered to the ground for Eavan to work on him. She emptied the water jar over the wounds, flushing away the blood and dirt. Taking out some sort of plant, she sprinkled the dried leaves into the wounds. His body absorbed the leaves, bandaging the wound. "Keep still for the night Spartan. Tomorrow's glory shall came much quicker and with a closed wound." She said to the warrior before gathering her things.

She returned to the horse and took out her spear. Other men also took up their spears and joined in her duty. Leonidas heard from Stelios that King Xerxes had come to speak with him, leaving his men to carry on moving bodies. Night fell, Leonidas returned, and the Spartans made camp for the night. "How can a woman kill a dying man one moment and then turn around and heal another?" Astinos asked, joining Dilios, the Captain, and Stelios' fire.

Dilios looked over to Eavan, who was still going through the bodies. "Eavan." He called, making the woman look up. "Come."

She paused, slammed her spear into the dying Persian, before walking to the fire. After she slammed the end of her spear into the ground before sitting at the fire cross-legged. "This is Stelios," Dilios introduced Eavan to the handsome man from the emissary, "Young Astinos, and his father, the Captain."

"Young Astinos just asked a question about you." Stelios said.

Turning her shockingly blue eyes towards Astinos, she asked, "What did you ask?"

He straightened, uncomfortable. "How can a woman kill a man one moment then turn around and heal another?" he asked almost ashamed.

Eavan cast her eyes into the fire before she began her tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"After my brother was born, my parents fled from Sparta. I was born a year later. Ever since day one, I was a Spartan. Even when my father refused to teach me the proper fighting style, given my gender and my lack of arm. My brother, however, always wanted to be an actual Spartan warrior. He taught me spear handling. That skill, however, would not save my mother.

"She had taught me healing, using plants and a bit of magic to heal any kind of wounds. The small village where my family had fled to was far away. Far enough away that the Persian army laid a siege against us. They took my mother... I couldn't save her. Not my spear handling or my healing can ever have her restored to me.

"You may fight the Persians, but I hate them. They threaten everything that you hold dear, but they have taken everything from me. My father died without knowing if my mother was living or dead. My brother was never the same after she left. Basically, I was alone. Until now that is." She explained, looking up to Dilios.

"You hate the Persians more than we do." Stelios said.

Eavan nodded, her eyes never leaving the fire. Leonidas ordered the men to gear up and prepare for fighting. "And put out those fires." He said, placing his helmet back on.

Eavan put out the fire she was sitting at when Dilios gave up behind her, taking her arm and turning her around. They locked eyes a moment. "I want you to stay out of this fight." He said, releasing his hold. "Get on your horse and go to the far end of the gates. Not move from there until I come get you."

"Why are you being so defensive over me?" she asked, the horse having been attained.

"We go against the Immortals." Dilios said, watching her swing easily onto the horse's back.

She nodded her head. "Gods speed Dilios." She said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He stepped back, donning his helmet, as Eavan turned the stallions and rode down to the far side of the gates. She looked back. He was watching her.

They had been victorious. The Immortals had fallen as easily as the so called soldiers before them. Dilios walked slowly towards the end of the gates. There, as if cast into stone, stood the great black horse with his rider. Eavan sat with on leg over the pommel of the saddle. Her spear was tied to the leather straps on the saddle and the familiar color of Spartan warrior crimson draped over the horse. Dilios paused, as she had not seen him yet, just to observe her.

Then, she looked at him. She smiled, gathering the horse. Sending the horse forward, Eavan met Dilios half way. She nodded, smile wide on her face. Dilios returned her smile. The glimmer of bronze caught his eyes. Moving to the other side of the stallion, he saw a Spartan shield. "My father's." Eavan explained, sliding off the horse. "My brother discarded him after the king could not allow him to join the fight."

Dilios nodded. He began to head back to camp. Eavan untied her spear and followed him. "How did it go?" she asked, matching his stride.

"Victory and glory are ours." Dilios replied, looking over to her.

She smiled and nodded. "Will you be sending me away again?" she asked lightheartedly.

"Possibly... The battle field is no place for a woman, even a Spartan woman." Dilios said seriously.

Then, she laughed. Never before had he heard a more beautiful, melodious laugh. "You have a beautiful laugh." He said, meeting her eyes.

"Thank you." She said. "You have a handsome face."

Dilios smiled and was about to say something but they had arrived at camp. He nodded once, leaving Eavan to tend to her horse. Eavan watched him walk away, her eyes memorizing him. Lithos bumped her shoulder, drawing her attention to him. Eavan smiled at the stallion, stroking his neck. When she looked back towards Dilios, he was watching her from across the fire. She smiled at him, making him smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eavan continued to follow the men after the battle, finishing off the dying Persians. At her shoulder was Lithos, in case she needed to make a quick escape. It was Lithos that would help out in the fight. The fighting had waned off, making Astinos relax a bit. Eavan had been ordered back and was returning to the line when Lithos flattened his ears. From the mist, a rider on a white horse was riding him down. Without even a though, Eavan heeled Lithos into a gallop, leveling her spear.

"Astinos!" the captain called, making the young man turn.

As the rider raised his axe, Lithos charged on the other side, letting Eavan ram her spear into the rider, pulling him off the horse. He spun sharp, rearing up before galloping past again, the body sliding off Eavan's spear as another wave of soldiers began to advance upon the Spartans. They regrouped and continued fighting. Later, however, Astinos sought out Eavan. "Eavan." He said, drawing her attention away from the wounded man she was tending. "I thank you." He said, giving her a smile.

Eavan returned the smile. "It is Lithos that deserves more praise. He heard the rider before I saw him and he moved faster than any horse I have seen move." Eavan explained, nodding to the stallion just a ways off.

"Well, I thank you, mighty Lithos for carrying the fair Eavan." Astinos said, bowing slightly to the stallion.

Just then, the Arcadian, Daxos came riding into the Spartan camp, crying that all had been lost and that the Persians had found the goat path. The Arcadians were pulling out and advised that the Spartans do the same. King Leonidas merely shouted, "Spartans! Prepare for glory!"

"Glory? Have you gone mad? There is no glory to be had now! Only retreat, or surrender or death!" Daxos replied.

"Well, that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans never retreat! Spartans never surrender! Go spread the word. Let every Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul. And while you're at it, search your own." King Leonidas replied coldly.

He then summoned Dilios. In battle, he had lost an eye in battle, which Eavan had tenderly cared for. "Dilios, my old friend, I must ask you to return to Sparta."

"But my lord, I can fight."

"I know that, but your skill with words is more valuable. You must return to Sparta with word of victory." King Leonidas said.

Dilios nodded, accepting his fate. "And..." King Leonidas began, "Take Eavan with you. She has brought honor to her father."

"I shall my king." Dilios said, looking over to her.

King Leonidas noted the subtle relaxation of Dilios as he looked at Eavan. "Take care of her. She has been out of Spartan society for a long time."

"I will my lord." Dilios said, snapping back into his proper Spartan conduct.

"Eavan." King Leonidas called.

The woman looked up. She finished tending to the warrior she was healing and made her way to Leonidas. "My lord." She said with a bow.

"You are to return with Dilios to Sparta." King Leonidas said.

Her entire posture fell but she did not retort. "Yes my lord..." she replied, her voice soft and quiet.

"Eavan, there will be no bodies to attend to after our battle." King Leonidas said.

"My lord," Eavan said, turning her back to him, "I shall come back for you."

"I would expect nothing less." King Leonidas said and Eavan moved away.

The next morning, the Arcadians left. Dilios and Eavan followed after them, leading Lithos. The Captain pulled Eavan aside before they left and said, "Thank you for my son. Thus, I claim you as my daughter. My wife and family shall look after you once you are back in Sparta."

Eavan smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you... father." She said, barely whispering father.

Dilios looked back as did Eavan. He looked away first. Eavan saw each face of the 300 warriors and they were burned in her memory. The bravest men she had ever known. They followed the Arcadians until their paths split. Night fell, finding Dilios and Eavan alone. They were silent, the crackle of the fire the only sound in the darkness. "I didn't want to leave either." Eavan said, breaking the lack of conversation.

Dilios looked at her across the fire, their eyes meeting briefly. She cast her eyes into the fire and began to hum a slow song. "What are you singing?" Dilios asked after a moment.

Eavan stopped humming and began to sing aloud.

_Now, I'm not a hero...no_

_But the weight of the world's is on my soul_

_These images burn my eyes_

_They're burning me up inside_

Her voice faded a bit before silence consumed them again. "You sing nice." Dilios said, a moment later.

"Thank you." Eavan replied, blushing a bit.

[**AN**: Name the song! Win a virtual cookie!]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The road to Sparta was long and relatively flat. Dilios lead the way while Eavan followed with Lithos at her shoulder. Suddenly, Eavan tripped and fell forward. At that moment, Dilios had looked behind him to check on her. Dropping his spear, Dilios caught her before she could hit the ground. Dilios cradled her closer to him, having to compensate for her lack of an arm. Then, she laughed. "I can scale a sheer cliff side with ease but walking on flat ground... that's hard." She laughed out.

Dilios smiled down at her before getting them both to their feet. His hold on her waist lingered a moment and it wasn't until her hand touched his forearm did he let go. He bent to pick up his spear and Eavan moved back to Lithos. He straightened and saw the furious blush on her face. "Maybe you should ride for a while." Dilios said, noting her stumbling steps.

Eavan nodded and swung into the saddle. Dilios took the lead again. They only stopped for the evening. The wind was blowing hard that night, keeping the fire down. Dilios promptly went to sleep while Eavan shivered slightly. Thinking that Dilios was asleep, Eavan crept on silent feet over to him. She carefully opened his cape up and joined him in the thick fabric. She let her arm lay across his chest. Dilios' eyes shot open at the contact. He looked down at her, her eyes closed and looking perfectly content. He held his arm at the side before gently wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed in her sleep, a small smile on her lips.

The sun rose the next day, Dilios finding himself still entangled in Eavan. He gently brushed a lose strand of black hair from her face, waking her. Her eyes fluttered open before drifting up to look at him. "Good morning." He said, smiling down at her.

She smiled, "Good morning." She replied.

"Comfortable?" he asked making her furrow her eyebrows.

Then she realized the position she was in. Slowly, she removed her arm and rolled onto her back before sitting up. She looked down at him again with a smile. "I was very comfortable." She said, disentangling herself from the cape.

She stilled slightly, looking around. "Lithos?" she called, but no reply came from the faithful horse.

She stood, legs shoulder width apart. Dilios sat up as Eavan whistled loudly. The sound of thundering hooves came from the other side of the hill. Lithos appeared, cresting the hill and galloping down to her, the cape draped over his back billowing in the wind. He slowed to a walk the closer he got. She walked towards him and the great stallion pressed his head against her torso. "We'll reach Sparta by mid afternoon." Dilios said, having picked up his shield and spear.

Eavan walked towards him, Lithos following. "Lead on." She said, opening her arm to the road.

Dilios raised an eyebrow. "Are you riding?" he asked.

"King Leonidas and his 300 went for a walk. How proper would it be if I rode back?" Eavan asked, giving him a smile.

Dilios nodded and moved off, Eavan following him. She walked a stride behind him for a spell but then moved up to his side. Hearing her approach, he turned to look at her. She gave him a smile before focusing on walking on flat ground. They slowed a bit the closer the got to Sparta. A woman was standing out in the grain fields. Eavan hung back as Dilios approached her. She saw him press something into the woman's hand before moving off. A young boy ran past him and to the woman. Eavan went to follow Dilios. She did, right into the diplomatic hall. There he stood, looking like a warrior against the whiteness and softness of the diplomats.

""Remember us." As simple an order as a king can give. "Remember why we died." For he did not wish tribute, nor song, nor monuments nor poems of war and valor. His wish was simple. "Remember us," he said to me. That was his hope, should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be. May all our voices whisper to you from the ageless stones, "Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie."" Dilios said, his speech inspiring the diplomats.

They rallied and began to call for war. Dilios turned to leave and saw Eavan standing there, just waiting for him. Her lips were drawn in a smile and he approached her. "Well spoken." She said, her smile never faltering.

He nodded and said, "I shall escort you to the Captain's family."

Her smile dropped and she nodded. He started off. "Will they like me?" he heard Eavan ask.

Dilios stopped and faced her. "Eavan, they will..." he began but stopped; there was no room for softness in Sparta, "They will."

Eavan nodded and Dilios moved off. They reached the Captain's house. After Dilios explained Eavan's situation, the woman was welcomed into the house. Dilios stood outside a moment. He turned to walk away when he saw Lithos, sanding forlorn. The stallion pricked his ears towards the house then flicked and ear to Dilios. Dilios whistled and Lithos approached him. He started off, Lithos following him to his home. Dilios placed his spear and shield in their proper space before un-tacking Lithos, placing his tack and Eavan's father's battle gear just inside his doorway. He led the stallion to the stables and handed him over to the hand there. "Take good care of him. He is precious." Dilios instructed, patting the sturdy neck before leaving.

Dilios returned to his house to see Eavan sitting outside his doorway. She stood upon his approach. He didn't' say a word, just entered his home and returned with her father's thing piled in the shield. Eavan took them with some difficulty. She smiled her thanks and returned to her new house. "Lithos is in the stables, should you ever need him." Dilios said as she walked away.

She looked back once, a small smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next month was spent training up the Spartan warriors for the looming battle. Riders on fast horses were sent to different cities to speak of war. Many riders had returned with word that Sparta would be backed by allies in the war effort. Dilios took it upon himself to make sure that the warriors were in prim shape. One morning, he got to the pit very early and heard the sound of training. Carefully and quietly approaching the pit, he saw Eavan practicing with her spear. Even with her lack of arm, Eavan moved and fought with a liquid like grace and ferocity. He watched her a bit before the sun began to rise. More Spartans were approaching and Eavan stopped. She carefully left the pit, leaving no trace that she had ever been there.

Later that day, Dilios was walking through the town when he saw her talking with a leather smith. In her hand was a few coins which she handed over for some leather. She smiled in thanks before moving off. Dilios watched her approach the wool dealer and make the same exchange. Eavan then walked back home. Dilios felt himself smirk. "Dilios." He heard a voice say from behind him.

He turned to be face with Queen Gorga. "My lady." He said with a small bow.

"Walk with me." She said, turning slightly.

Dilios nodded and walked with her. "I have heard that the woman you returned with—"

"Eavan."

"Eavan, has done well here." Gorga finished.

"That she has." Dilios said.

"I have also noticed that many warriors have taken a fancy for her." Gorga said.

"I had not noticed." Dilios said through gritted teeth.

"I do believe that her family is looking for her to marry... but her lack of arm makes a match difficult." Gorga said, looking over to Dilios.

His head was slightly down and his eye was searching the ground. Gorga had noticed that whenever Dilios was near Eavan or vice versa, each of them softened a bit. She smiled to herself as she thanked Dilios for the walk before going to her home.

A week later, Dilios was training the warriors when Eavan approached him. Her tattered dress had been replaced by a clean one. "Dilios." She said, drawing his attention.

"Eavan." He greeted her with a smile.

In her hand was a small package, wrapped in clean linen. "This is for you." She said, holding out the package.

He raised an eyebrow and daftly opened the package to reveal a leather eye patch. He took the eye patch out. "I noticed that you were wearing that make shift patch and wanted you to have a more permanent solution. I put wool on the inside for comfort and in case your eye began to bleed at any point." Eavan explained as he removed his cloth patch to replace it with the leather one.

"It fits very well." He said, giving Eavan a smile, which she returned whole heartedly.

There was a lull in the conversation. Eavan looked down and away before saying, "I hope you like it." Before walking away.

Dilios watched her walk away and felt his heart beating a bit faster. Her body had always been lean, but now, with that new dress and that she was clean, she was beautiful. His vivid black hair had been brushed and braided.

The next day, Eavan was working about the house when the Captain's wife called for her. "There is a Spartan warrior to take you away." She said as Eavan approached.

A few feet from the doorway stood Dilios, leading Lithos. Eavan furrowed her eyebrows in questioning. The wife whispered, "He has asked for your hand in marriage and I have accepted."

Eavan's eyes widened and looked over Dilios. His face was emotionless but his eye glistened with hope and... love? Eavan paused for a moment and turned to her room. "Eavan?" the wife asked as she disappeared.

The wife looked over to Dilios and shook her head, but Eavan appeared, holding something in her hand. She passed the wife and walked to Dilios. "Spartan." She greeted. "Remove your broach... please."

Dilios did as Eavan asked. She pressed her father's own broach into his hand. "Now, you have something dear to me..." she took his broach and hooked it into her dress, "and I have something of yours."

She smiled, which Dilios returned. He gestured to Lithos. Eavan swung aboard the stallion and Dilios followed, pulling her close against him before sending the stallion forward. Lithos gathered himself and took off in a smooth canter. Eavan and Dilios rode off into the fields, until they were away from the village. Dilios dismounted and helped Eavan off. "Why me?" she asked as Dilios held her hand.

Dilios looked around, making sure that they were alone. He leaned to her ear, whispering, "Because I love you."

He kissed the crook of her neck, making Eavan sigh. He moved along her jaw line to her cheek and finally her lips. She relaxed against his lips, savoring the feeling of his beard against her skin. Dilios released her hand and tangled it in her hair, tipping her head for a better angle. Her hand went to his chest then to the back of his neck, brushing his hair. Dilios moaned against her lips, his other hand wrapping around her waist, drawing her closer. She gasped as the kiss grew more passionate. They broke for air, foreheads pressed against each other as they gasped for air.

"I love you too." Eavan gasped out, locking eyes before they began kissing again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Now that Dilios was openly courting Eavan, he began to notice the stars that his men were giving her whenever she walked by the training grounds. He wasn't worried about it for her eyes only saw him. But, he was bothered by it due to the fact that some of the young men he was training were not of the highest honor. Nearly every day, he made it a point to walk out with her, often arm and arm with her. However, during his training, Eavan often took Lithos out for a ride. It was on one of her rides did she stumble upon a Persian contingent.

She pulled Lithos up in a direct line of the Persians. "Woman." The leader said.

"Where do you go Persian?" she asked, Lithos' ears pinned against his head.

"To Sparta," He laughed, "to return their king." He gestured to the pack mule.

Eavan dismounted Lithos. "You dare touch King Leonidas?" she asked.

"You are you to question me?" the leader asked, astounded by her audacity.

Quicker than a flash, Eavan drew her spear and pointed it's deadly end to the throat of the Persian leader. "Your worst nightmare." She hissed out as the Persian guard advanced upon her.

The boy that was leading the mule turned his face into the animal's neck as the woman on the black horse slaughtered the Persians. "Boy." He heard her call.

Removing his face from the mule's neck, he saw the Persians lying dead while the woman's spear dripped blood on both ends. "Please lady, don't kill me!" he sobbed out, falling to his knees at her feet.

"I have no intention of harming you boy." She said, wiping her spear clean against the hem of her dress. "Your name?"

"Castor lady." The boy, Castor replied.

"Castor is a Greek name." she stated.

"Yes lady, I am from Hellespont." Castor replied.

"I am Eavan." Eavan replied, offering the boy a soft smile.

Castor looked to the ground. Eavan reached for the mule's lead, taking it from the boy. She tied the mule to Lithos' saddle before she felt a tugging on her dress. She looked down to the boy, who could be no more than 7 years, groveling at her feet. "Lady Eavan, what is to become of me? Please, don't send me back to the Persians. Please Lady Eavan, please!" he pleaded.

"Let go Castor." Eavan said, the boy releasing her hem. "Now stand." The boy stood. "Get on the horse." She instructed, swinging on herself. "You return with me to Sparta."

Castor nodded and clambered aboard Listos' back, clinging tightly to Eavan's torso. Eavan turned the stallion and sent him into a smooth trot, taking the mule with her.

No one had seen Eavan since she had taken Lithos riding and Dilios was growing nervous. He stood in the fields, peering into the distance when he saw a figure on a black horse. The horse was moving slowly, but still covering ground. There were people out in the fields and they began to follow the horse. The diplomats and the people from the city gathered behind Dilios. The horse was Lithos and the rider was Eavan. She led a mule, carrying something, and had a boy on her back, dressed in Persian robes. Reaching Dilios, the boy got off as did Eavan. She took the mules rope and brought the animal forward. "A Persian contingent was heading this way. I stumbled across them and they had this." Eavan said.

The boy came forward and held the mule's lead while Eavan went to the parcel on its back. "This is the body of the great king, Leonidas." The women gasped in horror as the covering was ripped away, revealing the decapitated body of Leonidas, still in battle cape and riddled with arrow holes. "The Persian scum have desecrated him by taking his head!" Eavan shouted. "They think that we are a concurred people." She finished, ducking her head and walking away from the people, Lithos and the boy following her.

After speaking to the diplomats more, Dilios left the people to mourn their king. He followed the foot and hoof prints. Rounding a corner, he saw the boy standing with Lithos but no Eavan. Approaching the boy, Dilios asked, "Boy, where is she?"

"There sir." The boy replied, pointing to a large rock out cropping.

Dilios saw Eavan perched on the highest rock, just staring out into the distance. He approached the rock formation and climbed up. Reaching the top, he heard Eavan ask, "Will we never be free of them?"

"We will, my love." He said sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "We will, soon. But first, you must marry me."

Eavan looked hard at him before she pressed a kiss against his lips. "Must I?" she asked coyly.

"Yes you must. I cannot stand the thought of another man having you." Dilios replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Eavan laughed. "As I cannot stand the thought of another woman in your arms." She said, kissing him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[**AN**: Rating bumps up to M. Fair warning. And yes, there will be a recap summary at the end of this chapter, so those who are squeamish can read the highlights. ~CH]

Reports from many different countries came into Sparta. Greece would make her stand at Plataea in 5 months' time. The courtship between Dilios and Eavan quickened. Soon, four months until the battle, Dilios and Eavan were married in Spartan tradition. The boy, Castor, was adopted by Dilios as his son since Eavan had already claimed the boy. Castor, now as a son of Sparta, was being trained under Dilios for Agoge.

The wedding had gone very smoothly. Castor remained at the Captain's house while Eavan and Dilios went to his house for their wedding night. Dilios took Eavan's hand and lead her away from their wedding feast to his house. He paused at the doorway. Eavan squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. That simple gesture turned into a full out make out. Dilios wrapped an arm around Eavan's waist, drawing her closer. With tender care, he guided her to his bed.

Eavan stood next to the bed and removed Dilios' cape as he fiddled with her dress. She smiled and helped him undress her. The dress fell away, leaving Eavan completely naked, her skin gleaming in the moonlight. Dilios passionately kissed her again as she removed the rest of his clothing. Eavan ran her hand down his torso, relishing the feeling of his skin. Dilios laid Eavan down on the bed and hovered over her. She locked her eyes with him and ran her hand up his torso, going to the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Dilios felt her gentle curves and the hard muscles under her soft skin. Eavan moaned in pleasure and wiggled under his touch. Dilios smiled against her lips and entered her. Eavan whimpered in pain but soon, her whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. Dilios led her to her climax and she soared even higher, him right behind her. Dilios rolled off her before he could crush her under his weight. Eavan, not wanting to lose him, rolled with him, lying on his body. Their hard, labored breathing synced with the other.

Eavan sat on his waist, looking down at him, her hand resting on his chest. Dilios placed his hands on her hips, just holding her. She smiled and breathed, "I love you."

"I love you as well." Dilios said, removing one hand from her hips and pulling her down for a kiss.

[**AN**: End of M rating. Nothing really important but the time line has been set up. Eavan and Dilios are married and only have about 2 months together before he had to leave. I'm estimating that it should take the Spartans about 2 months to get to Platea. If I'm wrong, my apologies.]

The next two months flew by. Dilios' time was filled with training his adoptive son, sharpening the Spartan army, and spending time with his new wife. Eavan often would just lay against him in the field, looking into the sky, his arm around her waist. Queen Gorga swelled with child and asked Eavan to become her maid. Eavan continued to get up before the sun and train herself. It got harder to do now that she shared a bed with Dilios. However, one night she did wake him up on accident. "Where are you going?" he asked, his voice frogged over with sleep.

"Out to train." Eavan confessed. "I have to stay sharp especially since you are going away soon."

Dilios rolled out of bed, dressing. "Come then. Let us train." He said, holding out her tunic.

Eavan smiled and dressed quickly. As she reached for her spear, she kissed Dilios full on the lips. He smiled as she happily walked to their personal training pit. "Now, come at me." He said, reaching the pit.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said.

Dilios lunged, narrowly missing Eavan. "I'm not worried about you hurting me." Dilios said, chasing after her. "I know how to defend myself."

Eavan nodded once and the softness fled her eyes as she attacked him. He blocked her blow with his own spear. She brought one leg up and sideswiped him, knocking him down and she spun away. Bouncing off her feet and back flipping on her hand, she landed a few yards away. Dilios got up but Eavan rushed him. He blocked her blow and dealt one of his own, knocking her down this time. As he advanced, Eavan slid between his legs, stopping just behind him and kicking his backside. He stumbled forward. She leapt up and landed on his back. Spinning, Dilios threw her off him, Eavan landing on her feet, sliding to a stop. She made a run for him but he stuck out the end of his spear, tripping Eavan up and knocking her spear away. He pinned her under him, breathing heavy from exertion.

"Now imagine if I had both arms." Eavan said, her breathing heavy to.

Dilios smiled and made to get off her. "Hold up Spartan." Eavan said, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back down, "Who said you could leave?"

She tilted her head and brushed his lips with her own. Dilios heightened the kiss, running his hands down her body. Eavan suddenly pulled away. "The sun." she said.

Dilios nodded and got off her. "We'll finish this later." Dilios said with a wink.

"Count on it Spartan." Eavan said, kissing him again before going back to their house to clean up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day finally came when the Spartan army would march against the Persians. The warriors were saying goodbye to their families. Dilios stood in front of Eavan and Castor. Kneeling down to Castor's level, he said, "My son, care for your mother and continue your training, even though I am not here."

Castor nodded. Dilios knew how desperately he wanted to hug him, but Spartan hardness held him back. As a compromise, Dilios put his hand out for castor. The boy took his forearm in a manly way. "You are the man of the house until my return." Dilios said, straightening up.

Eavan didn't say a word just touched his face. She then went to her necklace and untied it from her neck. Dilios raised his hand and took it as she offered it. He assisted her in tying it around his neck. "It has kept me safe all these years. Now it shall keep you safe." She said, cupping his face.

"I will come back." Dilios said, placing his hand over hers.

"You better," She said, grasping his hand and pressing it against her womb. "for I cannot take care of our son alone."

Dilios' eyes widened. Eavan was pregnant. Throwing Spartan hardness to the wind, Dilios cupped her face and kissed his wife passionately. She gasped at his abruptness before melting against his lips. The Spartans began to move off. Eavan pulled back, resting her forehead against Dilios'. "Come back to me." She whispered.

Dilios locked eyes with her for a moment before pulling away sharply and walking after his men. He turned back once. Even though all the other wives, children, and diplomats had left, Eavan stood, watching him walk away. She would watch him until she could no longer see him and then some.

Night fell and Eavan had not returned. Queen Gorga did not send out anyone, but went out herself. Eavan had not moved. She walked up behind her and said, "They shall come back."

"I know… I just wish I could see them still. To know that he remains alive." Eavan said, facing her queen.

"Come. Castor grows worried over you." Queen Gorga said, turning back to the city.

Eavan turned to follow after her. She looked back once.

Months passed, welcoming the birth of Queen Gorga's daughter, Leonida. Eavan helped tend to Queen Gorga and the child. There was not much that Eavan could do with helping Queen Gorga care for the child, but she handled the other things like laundry, shopping, mending, weaving, and such. Even when her child swelled in growth, Eavan continued to help the queen.

Her early morning practicing was replaced by riding Lithos. The rest of her time was spent tending to Queen Gorga and making sure Castor practiced. The boy showed great talent and skill. He often asked Eavan to show him a particular move with a spear, since the Agoge had been put off until the warriors returned. The older boys had become his friends and often sparred in Dilios' pit. Her evenings were spent aboard Lithos, in the same spot that she had told Dilios she was with child. She would often stay out until night fell.

One afternoon, Eavan was walking towards Queen Gorga's house when she felt a pain in her womb. It was time. She calmly walked into the queen's house. "My lady." She said as a contraction rippled through her body.

Seeing Eavan's condition, the queen called for help. Many midwives came to assist. Everyone in Sparta adored Eavan and Dilios. Their child would not be born alone. The labor was very long, but not nearly as hard as a typical long birth. When the child finally slipped from Eavan's womb, Queen Gorga said, "It is a boy."

Eavan sighed, sweat trickling off her brow. Queen Gorga immediately brought the child before the elders for inspection while the midwives attended to Eavan. "Who's child?" the elder asked, holding the crying infant.

"Dilios and Eavan." Gorga replied.

The elder gave the child a quick overlook, not finding a deformity, he handed the child back. "A strong one." He said.

Gorga nodded and returned to Eavan. She laid the child, now wrapped in clean cloth, into Eavan's arm. "My son…" Eavan whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"What shall you name him?" one of the midwives asked.

"I hardly know. Dilios and I never discussed it…" Eavan said, not taking her eyes away from her child.

"Perhaps Khristos." A midwife offered.

"Or Tirso." Another suggested.

"Tybalt"

"Dimas"

"Fidias."

"Alcibiades" Eavan said, making the baby coo. "His name is Alcibiades."

Queen Gorga nodded. "A good name. Generous and violent, two traits a Spartan admire." She said, touching Eavan's shoulder.

Another month passed. And another. And another. Alcibiades was a good and easy child for Eavan save for one thing: he got sick if he wasn't being held. He never cried but is Eavan left him unattended, he grew sick. Eavan adapted an arm sling and almost always had Alcibiades with her. The boy's favorite activity was when Eavan would go riding Lithos. The rocking motion of the horse's great canter soothed the child into a slumber. Castor adjusted well to being an older brother. He never felt neglected by his mother's attention to Alcibiades. While the child slept in the morning, Eavan would watch Castor spar and practice. Yet, even though her life was filled with people and her children, a hole grew inside of Eavan. Dilios had yet to return and there had been no word as to the victory or defeat of the Spartans against the Persians. It would be even longer until the family was whole again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eavan was working in the fields when a rider on a brown horse came galloping up the road. He rode into the heart of the city and called for attention. Eavan entered the square, Alcibiades cradled in her sling. Castor weaved through the gathered crowd to stand near Eavan. The rider spoke. "There is victory for Greece!"

A cheer rose up from the people. "Your warriors march for home." The rider finished before mounting his horse again.

"Rider, when was this?" a man asked, asking for all.

"I set out a month ago." The rider replied before galloping off.

"Another month." Eavan whispered, a smile creasing her face.

The month flew by, each evening met with Eavan standing on the road, looking to the horizon. The day came when the Spartans marched home. Eavan saw them first and let out a call. Everyone gathered as the warriors marched towards the town. They entered the city, reuniting with loved ones. Each man passed by Eavan, who searched the sea of faces for the one she longed to see. There! For the briefest moment, she saw him. She began pushing her way through the warriors until she got all the way through. She looked back. Did she miss him? She paused as the group moved off. There.

Dilios had searched through the crowd, looking for Eavan. He thought he saw her once. Eventually, he found Castor. "Dilios!" the boy cried, completely forgetting himself, flinging himself into the legs of the man he had come to know as his father.

"Castor." Dilios acknowledged, trying to maintain his Spartan hardness. "Where is Eavan?"

The boy pointed through the dissipating crowd. She stood, her back towards the fields, looking at him. Her body was still against the gentle blowing wind. He began to walk towards her. He could see her face and she was on the brink of tears. She moved into a run, coming up short. "Eavan?" Dilios asked, but she pressed her hand against his lips.

She reached into her sing, producing Alcibiades. The child woke up and saw Dilios. He cooed at him. Dilios stared at the child. "Husband." Eavan said, making him look at her. "Your son."

Dilios dropped his shield and spear to hold the boy in his arms. The child cooed and smiled up at him. "My son." Dilios said, looking down at the boy.

"Alcibiades." Eavan said, approaching him. "His name is Alcibiades. I hope that is alright."

"It's perfect." Dilios replied, tucking the child in one arm to take Eavan in the other.

Castor approached and hugged Eavan's legs. The family was complete. Dilios guided his family back into the city. There, the people had gathered to hear the report about the battle. Giving Eavan back Alcibiades, Dilios entered the circle and stood near the fire. He began his tale.

Eavan laid her head against Dilios' chest, hearing his heart beat against his rib cage. She pressed a kiss over his heart, waking the sleeping Spartan. "What is it?" he asked, brushing her hair.

"I missed you." She said, sitting up and straddling him.

Dilios, now fully awake, smiled and said, "I missed you to."

He brought a hand up and took a hold on her back of her neck, bringing her down to kiss him. He broke the kiss by saying, "How has Castor done while I have been away?"

Eavan sighed. "He has made friends both older and younger than him. Out of them all, he is doing better than most. However, I fear that leaving our house will damage him greatly." She confessed, rolling off him.

"Why do you say that?" Dilios asked, rolling to his side,

"I have relied upon him to help me doing things that any normal mother would never require of her son." Eavan said, emphasizing normal.

"Do not speak of yourself that way Eavan." Dilios said, grabbing her hips and forcing her against him. "Never."

"If I had been born in Sparta, they would have cast me aside and you never would have known me." Eavan said, tucking her head under his head.

"And I would have never known your love." Dilios said, burying his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. "I would have never known love."

Eavan paused, taking in his words. She then kissed his neck, eliciting a slight moan from Dilios. "I shall speak to Castor tomorrow." Dilios said, taking his hand and tipping her face to look at her.

Eavan smiled and kissed her husband, cradling his face with her hand. He slowly brought her under him and proceeded to show her his love. Eavan melted against him, realizing just how alone she really was and just how loved she really is.

FIN

[**AN**: I know that this is a short story, but I had to get it out. There won't be a sequel unless demanded. Ok, happy trails! ~Cosmic Horse]


End file.
